Promise (Sequel of Invitation)
by hellozuan
Summary: BAP, Banghim, Daehim, Banglo, etc. Chaptered. Chapter 2 updated. 'Dan tidak untuk kenyataan bahwa tidak ada orang yang bisa menggantikan Himchan untuk Yongguk. Baik di dekapannya, maupun di hatinya.'
1. Chapter 1

**Promise  
**

**Chapter I**

Himchan menatap pantulan refleksinya di cermin rias. Matanya menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah sempurnanya. Polesan-polesan make up tidak memberi pengaruh yang signifikan. Mungkin dia memang tercipta untuk selalu tampak menawan. Meski tanpa orang ketahui, ada yang kurang dari dirinya.

Pikirannya berkelana jauh sementara jemarinya memainkan lipstick merah di genggamannya tanpa sadar. Himchan menggapai tisu wajah di meja riasnya dan mengusapkan bibirnya perlahan, menghapus polesan merah darah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit pualamnya yang pucat.

"Kenapa dihapus?"

Himchan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Matanya menangkap sosok pria yang memasuki kamarnya di cermin. Dia segera beranjak dari kursinya, tau pria tadi sedikit kesulitan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Terimakasih," ucap pria itu sementara Himchan merapikan tuksedo yang membalut tubuhnya –yang tak kalah indah ketika disandingkan dengan Himchan.

"Bukan masalah," Himchan menarik sudut bibirnya, membalas senyuman yang diberikan padanya. Tangannya menelusuri dada bidang pria itu bersama-sama dengan matanya –sejenak– sebelum menatap sepasang mata yang mungkin sedari tadi memerhatikan tingkah konyolnya.

"Kenapa dihapus?" pria itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Jemarinya terangkat, mengusap bibir Himchan perlahan.

"Aku tidak ingin mencuri perhatian yang seharusnya dimiliki mempelai wanita malam ini," Himchan menjauhkan tangan kekasihnya perlahan, kemudian melingkarkannya di sekeliling pinggangnya. Bukan itu alasannya. Ia menutupi rasa risihnya – dengan sangat sempurna.

"Kau benar," pria di hadapannya tertawa renyah. "Tapi sayangnya, kau adalah sebuah kesempurnaan, Himchan," jemari pria itu kembali bermain di sudut bibir Himchan. Kali ini mengusap pipinya dengan lembut, sementara jarak di antara wajah mereka semakin sempit.

"Berhentilah membual, Daehyun," Himchan memutar bola matanya. "Cium saja aku."

Daehyun, pria yang kini bersama Himchan, terkekeh sejenak, tidak menyadari perubahan di hati kekasihnya. Bibirnya semakin tak berjarak dengan bibir Himchan.

"Aku mencintaimu," Himchan bergumam sembari melumat bibir kekasihnya perlahan. Tidak benar-benar menginginkan ciuman ini. Entahlah. Gerakannya semakin lemah –ketika Daehyun mulai membalasnya dengan lebih agresif– sementara jemarinya meremas rambut Daehyun dengan sedikit berlebihan. "Aku mencintaimu," gumamnya lagi –lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga," ujar Daehyun setelah ia melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kita berangkat sebelum aku menghancurkan riasanmu yang terlalu sempurna."

Himchan tersenyum remeh. "Tidak jadi pergi pun tidak apa," tantangnya. Tangannya melingkari leher Daehyun sementara tubuhnya bergerak manja di dekapannya. Dia sangat mengerti, terlalu mengerti malah, pria di depannya tidak selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Tawa renyah lagi. "Kau tidak akan melewatkan pesta pernikahan teman lamamu, kan, Sayang?" Daehyun melirik pergelangan tangannya, jam tangannya lebih tepatnya. "Aku akan memanaskan mobil. Kau masih ingin bersiap-siap?"

Himchan hanya mengangguk. Matanya tidak repot-repot mengikuti kepergian Daehyun. Kembali menatap pantulan dirinya. Teman lama? Mantan pacar maksudnya? Ah sebaiknya Daehyun tidak setau itu. Selama belum ada alasan untuk memberitahunya, kenapa tidak disimpan sendiri saja?

"Aku mencintai Daehyun," Himchan bergumam, bukan sebuah pernyataan. Dia pun bimbang, meski terus saja berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku harusnya mencintainya," Himchan menghela napas tajam. Tangannya menghapus lipstick merah di bibirnya dengan kasar. Bukan itu. Bukan karena perhatian semua orang. Tapi Yongguk mencintai bibirnya yang merah... Dan Himchan tidak ingin pria itu jatuh cinta padanya lagi. Tidak. Yongguk bilang dia selalu mencintai Himchan. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat seluruh pertahanannya goyah.

Pertahanan apa? Apakah cinta harus ditahan? Sepertinya iya untuk saat ini. Atau mungkin untuk selamanya. Himchan tidak boleh mencintai Yongguk.

"Tidak jadi pergi pun tak apa," Himchan tersenyum masam. Pelupuk matanya mulai dipenuhi cairan bening. Kenapa semuanya jadi begitu sulit? Setelah sekian tahun tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, setelah sekian lama Himchan berusaha melupakan semua hal tentang Yongguk. Namun kemudian pria itu seenaknya mengatakan dia selalu mencintai Himchan –ketika memberikannya surat undangan pernikahan– di sela-sela pertemuan mereka seminggu lalu. Terlebih buruknya, Himchan tau Yongguk tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya. Ingin rasanya ia melupakan satu hal kecil itu.

Berbeda dengan Daehyun...

"Himchan?"

Seruan itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Tidak. Ia tidak seharusnya membandingkan mereka berdua.

Himchan memoleskan lipstick merah muda di bibirnya, segera setelah mengusap air mata yang belum sempat jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Bukan rasa sakitnya yang semakin ringan. Tapi dia yang semakin terbiasa. "Ya," Himchan balas berseru. Ia segera mengambil tas tangannya dan meninggalkan kamar.

Senyumnya –topeng yang selama ini dia gunakan di hadapan semua orang– kembali terkembang. Bukan masalah besar untuk terus saja berbohong pada dunia. Meski ia merasa tidak mampu mengelakkan perasaannya lagi. Tidak setelah pernyataan yang tanpa sadar terlontar dari mulutnya seminggu lalu –ketika bertemu dengan Yongguk.

'Ya. Aku juga tetap mencintaimu,' pernyataan itu terus saja terngiang di pikiran Himchan. Pernyataannya sendiri. Satu kalimat yang terlalu kuat untuk memusnahkan perasaan pada pria di sampingya –yang sedang sibuk menyetir– begitu saja. Padahal selama ini ia sudah bersusah payah. Seharusnya tidak sesusah ini, bukan? Mencintai haruskah sesusah ini? Himchan memijat pelipisnya diam-diam. Tidak ingin menampakkan kegelisahannya saat ini.

Masalahnya sekarang, akankah semua kebohongan terhadap hatinya sendiri bisa dipertahankan di hadapan Yongguk?

* * *

wehehe.. saya kembali dengan sequelnya invitation. agak gak nyambung sih mungkin. tapi saya mau bikin yang ini chaptered~ please be anticipating


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise  
**

**Chapter II**

"Hyung bangunlah," seseorang bertubuh jangkung melenggang memasuki kamar Yongguk. Ia segera menuju tempat tidur dan mengusik manusia yang masih terlelap di tempat itu.

"Hm."

Hanya gumaman malas itu yang terdengar. Orang tadi berdecak kesal. Ia duduk bersila di tepi tempat tidur. Bibirnya yang tipis mengerucut sementara lengannya yang seputih susu mengguncang-guncangkan badan Yongguk. "Hyung, kau tidak bersiap-siap untuk pernikahan nanti?"

"Aku sudah tampan, Zelo-yah. Aku hanya perlu berganti baju lima menit sebelum acara dimulai," gumam Yongguk sembari menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh beserta kepalanya.

Zelo tersenyum dengan bodohnya. 'Dasar! Masih bisa bercanda juga. Dia sudah benar-benar terjaga rupanya,' batin Zelo. "Ayolah, hyung. Kau tidak setampan yang kau kira," celetuk Zelo sambil menarik seluruh selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yongguk dalam sekali gerakan. Entah mengapa, ia tiba-tiba menjerit.

"Hei ada apa?" Yongguk terkesiap kemudian melonjak bangun. Dia mendapati Zelo membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada selimut yang dipeluknya. "Zelo, kau kenapa," Yongguk mengernyit, memandang kekasihnya –hanya rambut merahnya yang sangat kontras dengan selimut putih itu– dengan heran.

"Kenapa? Hyung kenapa tidak memakai baju!?"

Yongguk terdiam sejenak, menyadari dirinya hanya terbalut boxer hitam kesayangannya. Kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Junhongie, sebentar lagi kita akan menikah. Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Apakah kau akan menjerit-jerit juga ketika aku telanjang nanti malam?" goda Yongguk. Ia segera meraih tubuh Zelo yang mematung di sudut tempat tidur king size miliknya, masih dengan perasaan geli. Yongguk merajuk, "Oh, ayolah Junhongie..." Ia merebahkan tubuh mereka di tempat tidur dan bergelung pada Zelo. Lengan dan kakinya melingkari tubuh jangkung yang masih 'membeku' sementara wajahnya terbenam di ceruk lehernya.

Zelo sedikit menggeliat, mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk dirinya tapi nihil. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya begitu saja, mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang kini jadi berantakan gara-gara Yongguk. Melirik pria yang mendekapnya sejenak. Yongguk menutup matanya sementara napasnya terus saja –dengan sengaja– menggelitik kulit leher Zelo. "Hyung...," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

Zelo menggigit bibirnya kala mendengar gumaman singkat itu. "Kenapa kau mau... Em, menikah denganku, Hyung?" tanya Zelo dengan canggung. Kata 'menikah' tetap saja terdengar janggal baginya. Meskipun itulah yang akan dia hadapi beberapa jam lagi.

"Kau menginginkannya, bukan?" jawab Yongguk ringan –dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

Kenapa detak jantungnya tidak bisa tenang? Zelo merutuki dirinya, berharap Yongguk tidak menyadari detak jantungnya. Ah, mustahil. Jelas-jelas lengan itu bersentuhan dengan dadanya.

"Tapi hyung masih mencintai Himchan hyung," Zelo memindahkan tangan dan kaki Yongguk yang menindih tubuhnya, kemudian terduduk lesu. Tatapannya berubah sayu, memandang apapun yang ada di ruangan itu dengan asal kecuali Yongguk. Ia mencoba membuat jarak dengan pria itu.

Yongguk hanya terdiam. Tadi itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Ia ikut-ikutan duduk, memandang punggung Zelo sejenak sebelum membuka suaranya. "Kemarilah," katanya sembari menepuk pahanya, mengundang Zelo untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Zelo merangkak mendekati Yongguk. Ia segera duduk di pangkuannya. Masih dalam diam, menatap sepasang mata gelap di hadapannya beberapa saat. "Aku menginginkan hatimu... Dan perasaanmu," ucap Zelo lirih. Tubuhnya melekat erat pada dada bidang Yongguk. Lengannya terlingkar di sekeliling leher Yongguk. Ia menutup matanya ketika Yongguk menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. Sangat intim dan pas. Seakan-akan mereka tercipta untuk bersama. Tapi tidak untuk hatinya. Tidak untuk perasaan. Dan tidak untuk kenyataan bahwa tidak ada orang yang bisa menggantikan Himchan untuk Yongguk. Baik di dekapannya, maupun di hatinya.

"Maafkan aku," hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari Yongguk. Ia melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di sekeliling pinggang Zelo perlahan.

"Kau berengsek, hyung," ujar Zelo seenaknya. Ia mengistirahatkan pipinya di bahu Yongguk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini berubah pucat. Sakit hatinya seakan-akan merampas detak jantungnya untuk beberapa saat. "Aku mencintaimu," lirihnya.

"Aku juga... berusaha mencintaimu," balas Yongguk sekenanya. Ia menghela napas lemah sebelum mengecup bahu Zelo lembut. Terlalu lembut hingga Zelo mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Atau mungkin memang dia sudah mati rasa untuk sekedar bersemu malu.

"Bolehkah aku melupakan kata 'berusaha'?"

Yongguk hendak membuka mulutnya, ketika kenop pintu kamarnya berputar dan pintu terbuka sedetik kemudian. Ia memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar jeritan khas sahabatnya.

"YONGGUK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU?"

Teriakan itu sontak membuat Zelo terkejut. Ia segera memutar tubuhnya ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati kakaknya memberengut di ambang pintu. "Youngjae hyung...," Zelo memasang ekspresi kumohon-jangan-beritahu-ibu-kalau-aku-mencuri-mangga-tetangga pada kakaknya. Wajahnya kiini bersemu merah namun tidak ada pergerakan dari dirinya sendiri selain itu. Zelo tidak ingin menyudahi skinship dengan pria yang dicintainya. Menyadari Yongguk pun tak akan menahannya, jadi mungkin sebaiknya dia yang bertahan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yongguk santai. Ia merengkuh Zelo lebih erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Zelo – yang kini sudah berbalik menghadapnya lagi – kemudian berbisik satu kata padanya dengan sangat perlahan, "Ya."

"HEI KAU JANGAN MACAM-MACAM PADA ZELOKU!" seru Youngjae sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju tempat mereka berdua.

Yongguk menatap mata Zelo – yang tidak menatapnya – sejenak, tidak menyadari betapa merahnya muka Zelo. Jemarinya menyentuh dagu Zelo, menengadahkan wajahnya. Ia mengecup bibir Zelo dalam-dalam. Mengulum senyumnya ketika bibirnya masih bersentuhan dengan bibir Zelo karena teriakan Youngjae yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sebentar lagi dia milikku!" seru Yongguk. Segera setelah Youngjae memisahkan mereka berdua dan menyeret Zelo pergi.

Zelo menoleh – ketika sebelumnya ia tidak repot-repot memandang Yongguk sama sekali – kaget setelah mendengar seruan itu. Hatinya berharap Yongguk tidak sepandai itu dalam bersandiwara pada semua orang. Tapi apapun yang dilakukan Yongguk padanya, Zelo sudah cukup tau, detak jantung pria itu tetap bukan miliknya.

* * *

Haiii~ saya kembali cepat hehehe. Berhubung lagi banyak pikiran, jadi malah enggak bisa belajar :| biarpun yang review baru dikit huhuhu u.u tapi tidak apalah. Mari berteman^^

Oh iya saya lupa mau bilang terimakasih buat semua yang sudah review baik di ff invitation atau di promise chapter satu ini /biarpun dikit/ terimakasiiih~

Mohon ditunggu lanjutannya (: semoga tidak lama-lama banget updatenya karena kemungkinan saya masih stress beberapa hari ke depan jadi gak bakal fokus belajar :|

sekian :D terimakasih sekali lagi~ review nya dong kalo bisa ;;)


End file.
